fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario for Wii U
Please do not edit this page without my permission. Thank you. -HyenHks Paper Mario for Wii U (name not final) is an upcoming RPG game for the Paper Mario series. General ideas * The game will combine the best ideas from the Mario RPG games, namely Super Mario RPG, the Paper Mario series and the Mario & Luigi series. * Unlike most of the Mario RPGs, our hero's main objective will not be to search for 7 or 8 shiny objects, or the goal so obvious from the start. Instead, the game's plot builds up throughout the game. The game is still divided into chapters though. * The game will be designed to maximize replayability, for fans to play it over and over again. The game will have elements like those from Chrono Trigger, that story and events get affected by the choices you make in-game, so every playthrough of the game will be a little different. It makes the game feel less linear, and also makes the player feel more involved in the game. The choices you make actually matter! * Very large focus on the RPG part of the series, even more than that of the two first games in the series, Paper Mario and Paper Mario: TTYD. The game will offer a wide selection of Badges, Items etc., with focus on balance and choices for added replayability. There will be less luck and random events in battle. * The game will draw some inspiration from the Mario & Luigi series with its humour and action-filled, crazy story. But, the game will also contain a darker theme that might not fit a E or T-rated game. * The game will include different difficulty levels, which is chosen before you start the game. The hardest level should be a very decent challenge, even for experienced RPG-players. Locations Pit of 100 trails will of course return, but now with even tougher enemies and minibosses for every 10 floors. So minibosses appear on floor 10, 20, 30, ... , 90. First miniboss on floor 10 is a Gold Fuzzy. Battle mechanics Experience points, like the ones from'' Paper Mario'' and Paper Mario: TTYD, will not return''.'' Instead enemies give a fixed amount of experience, like in Super Paper Mario, Super Mario RPG and Mario & Luigi ''series. Enemies This is a list of creatures you will meet in battle, not necessarily "enemies". Returning enemy species Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Paratroopas, Koopatrols, Magikoopas, Hammer Bros, Fire Bros, Boomerang Bros, Bones, Bob-ombs, Piranha Plants, Boos, Chain Chomps, Buzzy Beetles, Dayzees, Bandits, Bloopers, Lakitus, Wizzerds, Pokeys, Shy Guys, Fuzzies, Dino Rhinos, Clefts, Puffs, Swoopers, Bristles, Clubbas, Craws Newcoming enemy species (To the ''Paper Mario series) Wigglers, Kleptos, Yoshis, Thwomps, Whomps, Ukikis Weapons The game includes a broad mix of weapons. Hammer, Shoes, Gloves and Sabers can be worn by Mario and his partners, while Slingshot and Boomerang are examples of weapons that you use as items. Wearable items come in different types and power levels. Some unlocks special abilities. Each character also has his/her main weapon, which has an extra effect when worn by them. Weapons used as items are more of the situational types. If you time your Boomerang attack, the Boomerang will return to you. If you don't, you'll lose it and need to buy a new one. Slingshots shoot ammo until you miss your attack timing. However, you need to buy ammo too. Hammers can be used as an item to throw it, like Paper Mario and Paper Mario: TTYDs Hammer Throw, and Hammer Bros. attacks. You lose the hammers you throw, so to outweight this, you can throw several hammers in one attack, just like Hammer Bros. Items Bottles, that work like the ones in the Legend of Zelda series, will appear. In one desert chapter, there will be a thirst mechanic, where you need to fill your bottles with water to survive against the heat. Recipes will return, but now without a "Mistake" recipe. You will always end up with something. More to come Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series)